greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Invasion
Die Invasion ist die fünfte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Ankunft der Ärzte vom Mercy West am Seattle Grace und die bervorstehende Zusammenarbeit führt zu regelrechtem Krieg zwischen den Assistenzärzten beider Teams. Die Zusammenarbeit in Zweierteams, die den Mercy-Westlern das System im SGH näher bringen soll, gestaltet sich als sehr schwierig. Lexie hat es zum Beispiel mit der sehr selbstbewusst wirkenden April zu tun, die Lexie mit ihrem Wissen scheinbar provozieren will. Besonders das kleine rote Notizbuch, das April immer mit sich herumträgt, führt zu einem heftigen Konflikt. Alex wird die sehr zielstrebige Reed Adamson zugeteilt, mit der er so intensiv über die Behandlung eines Patienten diskutiert, dass eine Angehörige sich über ihr Inkompetenz beschwert.Derweil muss Arizona Robins zwischen Callie und deren Vater vermitteln, der seine lesbische Tochter unbedingt bekehren will und dafür sogar einen Pfarrer mitbringt. Cristina ist so frustiert davon, dass sie schon so lange kein Herz mehr in der Hand hatte, dass sie deswegen sogar in Tränen ausbricht und sagt, sie würde Burke vermissen bzw. das Operieren mit ihm vermissen. Und der Umstand, dass zwischen ihr und Owen auch nicht alles in Ordnung scheint, trägt zu ihrem völligen Zusammenbruch bei. Meredith, die aufgrund ihrer Organspende für ihren Vater noch im Krankenbett bleiben muss, versucht sie zu trösten. Meredith ist aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen sehr entspannt, da sie das ganze Durcheinander und die Schwierigkeiten durch die Fusion nicht so intensiv mitbekommt. Izzie muss den Tag mit Charles verbringen, der als einziger Mercy West-Arzt zunächst sympathisch wirkt. Bei seinem Verhalten fühlt man sich sehr an George erinnert. Allerdings ist die Stimmung zwischen Izzie und Charles nur solange gut, bis Izzie herausfindet, dass Charles sie nur ausgenutzt hat, um z.B. den Code für die Bibliothek zu bekommen. Izzie ist wütend und ignoriert Charles. Mit dieser Wut im Bauch übernimmt sie alleine die Behandlung einer nierenkranken Patientin mit einem Dialyse-Gerät und ordnet prompt falsche Werte an. Dieser Fehler führt zu einem Herzstillstand der Patientin. Bailey und ein Team von Ärzten am St. Ambrose Hospital können die Patientin zwar retten, doch für Izzie hat dieser Fehler schwerwiegende Konsequenzen. Dr. Webber muss sie aufgrund des nötigen Stellenabbaus, aber wahrscheinlich auch wegen ihrer abfallenden Leistung, entlassen. Kurz darauf findet Alex einen an ihn adressierten Brief von Izzie in seinem Fach, in dem sie ihm sagt, dass sie ihn verlässt. Alex ist total verstört und fassungslos. Zum Ende der Folge ist unklar, ob Izzie je wiederkommen wird. Musik *'Clap (See the Stars)' von The Myrmidons *'I Want You Now' von Traildriver *'Your Ghost' von Greg Laswell Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Invasion ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Eisley. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber Gastcharaktere *Robert Baker als Charles Percy *David Bowe als Don *Sarah Drew als April Kepner *Alexie Gilmore als Sarah *Jack Gwaltney als Frank *J.P. Pitoc als Billy *Brandon Scott als Ryan Spalding *Kathleen Wilhoite als Leslie *Jesse Williams als Jackson Avery *Nora Zehetner als Reed Adamson *Bruce French als Father Kevin *Freda Foh Shen als Missy Grant *Hector Elizondo als Mr. Torres Intro Wenn man krank wird, ist manchmal eine einzige Bakterie daran schuld, ein einzelner, fieser Eindringling. Doch schon bald verdoppelt sich dieser Eindringling und es werden zwei, und aus zwei werden vier und aus vier werden acht und dann, ehe der Körper es spürt, wird er angegriffen. Es ist eine Invasion. Die Frage, die sich ein Arzt dann stellt, sobald die Eindringlinge sich in unserem Körper breit gemacht haben, lautet: "Wie zum Teufel wird man sie wieder los?" Outro Was tut man, wenn einen die Infektion erwischt hat, wenn sie von einem Besitz ergreift? Tut man das, was man tun sollte und schluckt die Medizin? Oder lernt man damit zu leben und hofft darauf, dass die Infektion eines Tages wieder verschwindet? Oder gibt man einfach auf und lässt sich von ihr töten? Zitate *Meredith: Das sind Heuschrecken. Und sie haben vor, sich hier einzunisten und unsere OPs zu fressen. *Izzie: Die sind unhöflich. Die sollten sich wenigstens ein paar Tage wie Gäste benehmen und dann erst ihre Füße auf den Tisch packen. *Lexie: Und wieso tragen die orange? Was gefällt ihnen an unserem blau nicht? *Meredith: Es sind keine mehr im Lager. Es wurden welche nachbestellt, aber die sind wahrscheinlich erst in einer Woche hier. Ja, wenn man hier liegt, erfährt man solche Sachen. *Ryan: Wieso bestellen die überhaupt welche nach? Unsere Nachfolger können doch auch unsere Klamotten tragen. *Alex: Das sind nicht unsere Nachfolger. *Steve: Wenn ich Gerichtsmediziner werden muss, dann... *Meredith: Keiner von uns wird Gerichtsmediziner, okay? Cristina, sag's ihm! *Cristina: Ihm was sagen? Das Ding ist gelaufen. Sie sind hier. *Meredith: Hey!! Keiner von uns ist irgendso'n blöder Wirt oder so. Die können nicht in uns eindringen. Die können sich nicht an unserem Gesicht festsaugen und dann anschließend beim Spaghetti-Essen durch unsere Bauchdecke stoßen und davonrasen. Das ist unser Raumschiff. Ja, unser Raumschiff. *Lexie: Entschuldige, aber du zitierst doch grad 'n Sigourney Weaver-Film, oder? *Meredith: Halt die Klappe! *Izzie: Sowas passiert, wenn man hier haust. 24 Stunden fernsehen. *Meredith: Das ist unser Krankenhaus, Freunde! Wir wurden in diesem Krankenhaus geboren. Und wir werden dieses Krankenhaus bis zu unserem letzten Atemzug verteidigen. *Steve: Gerichtsmediziner ist echt nichts für mich. Ich mag keine Toten. *Meredith: Los, raus mit euch! Sichert euch OPs, bevor die es tun! Na los! Und heute Abend will ich 'n vollständigen Bericht. *Alex: Man, so 'ne scheiße! *Cristina: Tritt sie dir ordentlich in den Arsch? *Alex: Halt die Klappe! Dein Neuer hat stehende Ovationen gekriegt, he? *Lexie: Ist deiner der, der die ganze Notaufnahme vor dem Irren mit dem Hammer gerettet hat? *Cristina: Der Typ hat niemanden gerettet! Er mit so 'nem Ninja-Sprung jemandem ein Bein gestellt. Ich verwende richtige Medizin, um Leben zu retten. *Lexie: Tja, meine hat 'n Notizbuch. Ein Notizbuch für private Notizen und ich, ich habe es gestohlen. *Cristina: Du hast was? *Alex: Gib her! *Lexie: Nein! Nein, ich bin nicht so abgrundtief schlecht wie die. Die sind rachsüchtig und aggressiv und teamfähig sind die auch nicht! Und wenn wir nicht aufpassen, dann infizieren sie alle um uns herum mit dieser Einstellung. Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen! *Cristina: Und deshalb hast du ihr Notizbuch geklaut? *Alex: Und gelesen! *Lexie: Na ja, sie ist kein besonders netter Mensch. *Izzie: Hey! *Alex: Oh cool. Du bist klasse. *Izzie: Oh nein, der ist nicht für dich. *Cristina: Wer kriegt den? *Izzie: Charles. *Cristina: Dein Mercy Westler? *Alex: Die sezieren uns einen nach dem anderen und deiner kriegt von dir 'n Kaffee? *Izzie: Ich sag euch, Charles ist wirklich nett. Und wenn ihr über eure egoistischen Schatten springen könntet, würde euch aufgehen, dass nicht alle Mercy Westler Idioten sind. Tja, ihr fühlt euch bedroht. *Cristina: Ahh, wir fühlen uns nicht bedroht. *Alex: Genau! *Lexie: Wir fühlen uns massiv bedroht. *Alex: Mädels, die sind nicht hier! *Cristina: Halleluja. *Alex: Die essen gar nicht! Die arbeiten!! *Cristina: Oh scheiße, die essen gar nicht! *Lexie: Oh Gott! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode